A formylcyclopropane compound represented by the formula (1) is an important compound as a synthetic intermediate of pyrethroid household agents for epidemic prevention, insecticides and the like. As methods for producing such formylcyclopropane compound, a method comprising oxidizing 2,2-dimethyl-3-hydroxymethylcyclopropanecarboxylic acid ester (e.g. JP 2004-99595 A), a method comprising oxidizing 2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylic acid ester with an oxidizing agent such as sodium periodate, ozone and the like (e.g. JP 2003-267915 A and JP 46-24695 B) and the like have been known.
A crude formylcyclopropane compound obtained by these methods contains by-products generating in the reaction and impurities derived from raw materials, and usually, a purified formylcyclopropane compound is obtained by distillation of the crude formylcyclopropane compound under reduced pressure as described in JP 46-24695 B. However, since a cyclopropane skeleton is thermally unstable, it was necessary to conduct a reduced pressure distillation of the crude formylcyclopropane compound under a high vacuum condition and burden of facility was great. Furthermore, it was difficult to remove impurities having a near vapor pressure to the formylcyclopropane compound. Therefore, a development of a more industrial method for producing a purified formylcyclopropane compound has been expected.